Dangerous Amour
by OlpenKingsman
Summary: Kaneki is an average college student with a part time job as a barista at his local coffee shop. When a certain person enters his life, it gets flipped upside down as he falls in love with a man that is the leader of a secret underground mafia, but he doesn't know that. Love is never easy, and his limits are put to the test. Can Kaneki survive? ShuuxKaneki, then AmonxKaneki. M
1. Chapter 1

**So I have a beta now! She is one of my closest friends and even helped me co-write this chapter c: This is my first shipping fanfic, so please enjoy!**

 **Summary:**

 **-Kaneki is a regular university student works at a cafe. Living a life without any excitement he goes by his life bland and robotic. But when one person suddenly enters his life it gets flipped upside down. Falling in love has never been that easy, especially when he finds out he knows nothing of the person who says he loves him. With this his limits are tested, but can he survive? Tsukiyama, an underground gang leader with a bad past has finally found the one. A naive, innocent, and curious university student who manages to surprise him with everything. With finding out the one who he loves loves him back, he is ecstatic... But when things get hard, he goes through great lengths to hide his secret, even if it means killing to get his way.**

Chapter 1

"We hope to see you again!" Kaneki said to one of his regular customers at Anteiku. They smiled at him and gave him a wave as they exited the shop. He gave a smile at them in return, but as soon as they left it soon turned into a frown. "Usually _he_ would show up by now." Kaneki thought to himself as he went back to polishing coffee cups. Looking at the people who passed by he continued to look for him, then the bell chimed as someone entered. He looked up and a light blush adorned his face as the person entered. He watched as the person walked in, flashing a warm smile towards Kaneki's direction. Kaneki's blush intensified as the person sat down at his usual seat. Grabbing his notepad he made his way slowly towards him. As he stopped in front of him he gave him a warm smile.

"Hello Tsukiyama, what would you like today?" Kaneki asked softly.

"Bonjour, mon cher~" Tsukiyama said smoothly. Kaneki's face got redder at the use of the different language.

"Je voudrais un cafe avec deux sucres, s'il vous plait~" he said as he smirked with confidence.

Kaneki's blush had gotten redder as he wrote down the order on his notepad. However he paused, as he was confused on the change of language. He had no idea what Tsukiyama was saying. "W-what?" Kaneki asked in confusion, and a bit of embarrassment. Tsukiyama smiled a bit as he saw the cute one be flustered.

"I said, I would like a cup of coffee with two sugars." This time he said it in a language Kaneki could understand. Nodding quickly Kaneki wrote down the order and made his way to the counter to prepare the coffee. It took him about 2 minutes to realize that he was being stared at. He mentally hoped it was his purple haired crush watching as he prepared his drink, and to his happiness, it was. Kaneki was almost done with the order and walked back towards Tsukiyama's table.

But to his dismay, he accidentally tripped and fell. The drink spilled onto Tsukiyama's lap and Kaneki was about to have a mental breakdown. Kaneki pulled out an handkerchief and tried to clean the coffee off of his crush. "I-I'm so sorry!" He blurted out as he was trying to clean him up. But to his surprise, Tsukiyama wasn't angry, just a bit taken aback. He looked up apologetically as he continued to dab the spill.

"A-Are you ok?" he asked. Tsukiyama chuckled at Kaneki's shy and awkward behavior.

"I'm fine, you need not worry." he said smoothly looking at him with amusement.

"B-But your pants and it was a hot cup of coffee. Are you sure you're burned or anything?" Kaneki asked worried. Tsukiyama took his hand and stopped him. He shook his head no and even stood up to prove himself right.

"See? Perfectly fine," he said. Kaneki was a bit surprised that he wasn't in any pain. Most people would jump up and scream at having hot coffee being spilled on their lap. Standing up with him, he bowed his head.

"I am so sorry about this, let me make it up to you with another cup of coffee-" Kaneki was interrupted by the purple haired man. "Actually, if it's alright with you, I'd like to get to know you better. That can be your way of making it up to me." Tsukiyama smiled at him, making Kaneki think for a moment.

"I-I'm sorry..but I can't. I have lots of studying to catch up on and I have to work." said Kaneki, looking down shyly. He couldn't look at his long term crush in the eye, he already felt a bit bad for rejecting his offer. He felt a finger lift him face up. Tsukiyama stared at Kaneki with smile.

"It's quite alright, but that doesn't mean I'll give up on you though." Tsukiyama winked at the black haired boy. Kaneki stared at him with astonishment. Tsukiyama let go of Kaneki, taking his things along with him. Giving Kaneki a kiss on the forehead, he waved goodbye as he left the cafe. Kaneki was in awe. He just got kissed by his crush! HIS CRUSH! The eye-patch wearing teen began to blush heavily and nearly fainted because of his purple haired love. Kaneki then realized that his life was going to change forever.

(^_^)

Kaneki walked down the path to his college with his friend Hide talking in his ear. He walked silently letting him do all the talking instead. He nodded do as he blonde haired friend was telling him about a funny story.

"And then he jumped into the ice water! Can you believe that? Oh god, you should've been there! His skin was so cold and it was turning blue! We literally had to rush him to the hospital afterwards, but it was hilarious!" Hide laughed. Kaneki was mentally facepalming as he listened to the ridiculous story. He wondered how Hide could have such wild friends. They stopped and sat down on a bench and watched as people out a bag Kaneki opened it and passed Hide a steaming meat bun. Hide happily took it and bit down immediately only to fan his mouth because of the hotness.

"Don't burn yourself, dummy~" Kaneki said to him, chuckling as he began to eat. Hide finally swallowed, and took a big breath of air.

"So...anything new with you? You always seem to be studying and working. Is there anything going on? Like a girl?" Hide asked, giving him a suggestive look. Kaneki nearly choked at his expression, and became flustered.

"You know I'm not looking for a relationship now," Kaneki said looking away. Kaneki didn't exactly tell his only best friend he was gay. Not that he didn't trust him, it was more like it wasn't the right time. Hide looked at him weirdly and shrugged.

"You've been saying that for while now. Isn't time to look for someone?" Hide asked him, slightly concerned that his friend has been single for a long time. At some point, Kaneki DID have a girlfriend, but she was so demanding, rude, controlling, and abusive. It made him give up on relationships for a very long time, until he met Tsukiyama. The purple haired man gave him hope that he would be the one that Kaneki would be with for the rest of his life, if only he had the guts to ask him out first.

" I don't think so, I just want to focus on my studies and get through college truthfully. What about you?" Kaneki asked. Hide sooned had a blush on his face. With his other hand he scratched the back of his neck and looked flustered.

"Well, there is this one person I've been thinking of but.. she is sure out of my league.." he said, with his self esteem lowering. Kaneki looked at confused.

"Well if don't try, you won't be able to get her. The Hide I know won't let this defeat him, not at all!" said Kaneki, encouraging his friend. He mentally slapped himself, knowing he was being a hypocrite in a way, but he didn't want to stress over his love life while spending time with his best friend. Eating his bun quickly since it cooled down he stood up. Hide hurriedly finished his and dusted off the crumbs that fell onto his scarf.

"Let's head to class now, sensei said he was going to assign us a project today. I don't want to be late" Kaneki said. Hide nodded and they both walked to there class together making light chatter along the way.

 **So how was that? Please review! It makes me happy ^^ My beta's name is Christine, and her account is SasuxNaruxYamixYugi, and she has some pretty great stories, so check them out if you like! c: Until the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Kaneki laid his head on his arms as he listened to the teacher drone on and on about emotions. He tapped his pencil on the desk as he felt himself falling asleep. He really liked the subject of psychology, but sometimes he would find himself bored. Kaneki turn his head to the right and almost laughed as Hide was already sleeping and snoring softly. He turned back to the teacher as he explains how they can act during a time of pain and how emotions can be all over the place. Kaneki already knew all of this, but guessing it was important to take notes. He was writing down the notes on the board, then something in the corner catches his my attention. He looked to his left and looked out the window to see what it was. It was _**him!**_ It was his beautiful crush, and he was staring right at him!

"Kaneki!"

Kaneki snapped his head back to the front of the class, and saw his professor.

"Y-yes!" Kaneki said nervously.

"Pay attention or you will fail this test!" His voice echoed. Some of the students laughed at me, as I hid my face in my notebook. As the teacher turned his back again, Kaneki looked out the window again, but he was gone.

"Where did he go?" He asked myself mentally. He began to grow a bit sad because he disappeared, but he shrugged it off and went back to taking notes, thinking about him the whole class period. As the professor finally started to stop talking he noticed Hide started to snore louder. He looked angrily at him and started to walk towards us. Kaneki panicked and started to poke at Hide, trying to wake him up, but stops when the professor gets in front of us. The who class is looking at us with shocked eyes. Kaneki turn his head and pretends not to know him. The professor raises his book and thunks it on Hide's head, waking Hide up with a start.

"E EQUALS MC SQUARED!" Hide yells looking around wildly.

The whole class starts laughing and blush from embarrassment. Hide still still a bit sleepy rubs his eyes and then notices the professor was looking at him. He smile easily at him and gives him a two finger salute.

"Hey Teach!" he said, smiling sheepishly. The professor was bright red with anger as he stared down at him.

"S-so! What other subjects are we gonna cover today?" Hide asked, trying to hide his fear.

"Hide! You AND Kaneki are going to fail if you do not pay attention to my lesson! Don't make me give you essays to write!" Their professor yelled, only making the other students laugh. Kaneki gulped as he saw Hide smiling widely, slightly shaking.

"Whaaa? But we are paying attention, Teach!" He said, obviously trying to shake it off.

"Next time, I won't go easy on you, so please pay attention!" The professor replied. As he walked off, he muttered something involving the words, "Idiots, morons, why do I deal with this".

Kaneki gawks a bit and turns to glare a Hide who was rubbing the back of his neck. Groaning Kaneki turns back to the front only to see the professor giving them the stink eye. Burying himself again in his book, he diligently took notes. The professor dismissed class but not without giving them their homework assignment. They were to study a person's emotions to see how they act during different situations. Grabbing Hide by the arm, Kaneki tugged him out of the room before the professor decide to have an extra talk. Not stopping until they reached outside, Kaneki gave a sigh of relief.

"Hide, just how much sleep have you been getting?" Kaneki asked, a bit irritatedly at his friend.

"To be honest, I haven't been getting any sleep because of my dreams. They always end up with you in them, and you're always getting hurt..it's weird." Hide admitted, a bit embarrassed. Kaneki looked at him skeptically.

"Dreams about me?" He asked.

Hide nodded, and proceeded to explain his nightmares. "It's like you turned into this person with white hair, and you had these things coming out of your back, and you had one red and black eye, and then I always see you trying to eat me, but then something always yanks you back and tortures you...is that weird?" Hide explained.

"That is a bit weird." Kaneki said, looking at Hide. Hide shrugged dismissively.

"You should really stop watching weird movies at night~" Kaneki laughed. Hide laughed along with him.

"Yeah maybe you're right, its probably nothing… but promise me you'll be careful. The world can be a pretty scary place" Hide said.

Kaneki nodded. "So I was wondering if you wanted to stop by my work place and get some-" A feminine voice had cut him off.

"Kaaneeekiii!" The voice said, getting closer and closer. Hide immediately began to blush, already knowing who it was. It was Touka, Kaneki's coworker and sisterly friend.

"T-touka-nee!" Kaneki was a bit surprised to see her, considering she was supposed to be working as of that moment.

"H-hey, why aren't you at work? Does the manager know you're out here?" Kaneki questioned. Touka hushed him and caught her breath.

"Yes he knows, he let me out to come get you. There's this man who keeps asking for you. He seems to know your work schedule because he said that you were going to start your shift in 20 minutes." Touka explained. Kaneki looked at her confusingly.

"My work schedule?" Kaneki said. Touka nodded and huffed, putting her hand on her hip. Kaneki stood up and looked at Hide who was as bright as a tomato.

"Are you coming?" Kaneki asked him. Hide looked between Touka and Kaneki and nodded wildly, standing up also.

"Y-yes! I'd love to go! Anything to be next to Touka…" He muttered the last part.

"What'd you say?" Kaneki asked.

"N-nothing!" said Hide, hiding his red face from the embarrassment. Kaneki shrugged and all three of them made their way out of the college.

 **15 minutes later..**

The three friends walked into their usual cafe, with Touka walking ahead to the man. "I brought him, like I said I would." Touka said to him. Kaneki looked over to where Touka was standing and noticed it was Tsukiyama who was asking for him. A blush crept up on his cheeks as he froze in place.

"T-tsukiyama..!" Kaneki stuttered as he saw the man. When Tsukiyama saw Kaneki come in he was already waiting for him by the counter. Tsukiyama stood up slowly and walked over to Kaneki. He stopped in front of him and looked between Touka and Hide. Touka glared at him basically daring him to say anything against it while Hide had more of a nervous look from being stared down at. Manager Yoshimaru took the time to come in between them.

"Touka I'm glad your back, can you work the counter for me?" he asked. Touka looked perplexed and sighed nodding. She left and manager turned to Hide with a small smile.

"Would you like some coffee while you wait for Kaneki?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Hide looked at Kaneki and Kaneki nodded motioning him to follow the manager. Before the manager could completely leave, he sent a wink to Kaneki and a smile. Kaneki blushed and looked at Tsukiyama who was now staring at him.

"So, Kaneki.." Tsukiyama started to say.

"Y-yes?" Kaneki asked, looking very flustered and slightly awkward. Tsukiyama took notice of how Kaneki was acting and gave him a warm smile.

"You don't need to be nervous around me, Kaneki~" Said Tsukiyama, still looking at the teen.

Kaneki looked up at him, and saw that he wasn't weirded out by him, or even uncomfortable with him. It was almost as if Tsukiyama _**liked**_ his shyness.

"So, as I was going to say, I am very intrigued by you, Kaneki. I've become interested in you lately, and I would like to ask you if would like to get to know each other better later today, when you're done with your shift?" Tsukiyama asked politely.

Kaneki looked down at the ground for a moment, pondering what he should do. "Should I just say yes? This is the moment I have been wanting ever since I started liking him! But, what if he ends up to be someone completely different than I expected?"

Tsukiyama was about to say something when Kaneki's name was called. "Kaneki, your shift is starting now!" Touka said to him at the counter. He sighed, and looked back to Tsukiyama.

"I-I..I'm sorry...But I have to go work now.." Kaneki said, feeling overwhelmed. He started walking to the back room to change, but was stopped by Tsukiyama holding his arm back.

"It's alright, I can wait for your answer when you're on a break." Tsukiyama said to him, assuring him that he wasn't planning to forget his intentions. Kaneki nodded and left him standing there. He saw Tsukiyama take a seat in the corner and watched him. Kaneki gulped and left the front room moving into the back to change into the proper uniform. As he was changing he heard a knock on the door. Buttoning his vest he headed toward the door and opened seeing an angry looking Touka.

"Touka-nee, is there something you needed?" Kaneki asked. She looked around and pushed her way inside closing the door behind her. Locking it to make sure nobody came in Touka looked back at Kaneki.

"Who was that?" Touka questioned folding her arms and tapping her foot. Kaneki shrugged and tried to think of a quick lie.

"J-Just a friend" Kaneki said as he flitted away from her face. She 'hmmed', but her face was as though she didn't believe him.

"A friend eh. He sure did seem a whole lot friendlier than a friend. Your even on first name bases" she said. Kaneki rolled his eyes at her questioning.

"Well he is a regular. Its not at all suspicious knowing a regular's name" Kaneki said closing his locker. He tried to make his way to the door, but Touka blocked it off again. She stared Kaneki down and Kaneki fidgeted in place.

"Are you sure your not hiding something from me?" she said raising an eyebrow. Kaneki nodded and Touka let out a frustrated sigh. She moved away from the door and Kaneki quickly made his way too it. Un-locking it he opened and was about to leave, but Touka stopped him.

"Don't do anything stupid, ok" she said. Kaneki without saying anything left leaving her in the room.

 **Very long chapter this time ^^ Until next chapter! Please review for me, it helps me update faster ^-^ This story is offically going to be co-written with my Beta and I c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Could I get another order of the cafe au lait?" One customer asked Kaneki, who finished cleaning a table.

"Sure thing!" Kaneki said back, flashing his bestest smile. He walked to the back of the counter and began to prepare the order, when all of a sudden Touka came back in.

"Kaneki!" She whispered furiously. "That creep hasn't stopped staring at you since you started your shift!"

Kaneki slightly blushed at the comment. "H-he hasn't?" He asked innocently.

Touka stepped forward to meet him dead in the eye. She looked rather intimidating to him at this moment, and was afraid of what she was going to say.

"Are you hiding something from me?" She asked suspiciously. Kaneki shooked his head furiously, walking off to complete the order. Making the drink quickly he returned it to the customer with a customary smile. Swallowing his nerves Kaneki walked to were Tsukiyama was sitting to maybe smooth things down.

When he stopped in front of the man he looked as if he did nothing wrong. Tsukiyama swirled the drink he had in front of him before taking a taste. 'I swear it was weird how sexy that could be.' He thought. Kaneki cheeks had a slight twinge of red when he did that.

"T-Tsukiyama, could you maybe stop staring so much?" Kaneki asked quietly. Propping an eyebrow Tsukiyama looked at him amused.

"Is it bothering you dear Kaneki?" Tsukiyama asked chuckling.

"N-No its well…"

Kaneki looked over this shoulder and caught a glaring Touka staring at them. Tsukiyama realized that he was being watched by the fiery person and laughed.

"Fine, I'll stop for now, but I can hardly control myself if I somehow wonder my eyes back to you. I'll try my best." He said. Kaneki thanked him quietly and headed back to Touka who was narrowing her eyes at him. He glared slightly at her.

"Are you happy now?" Kaneki whispered harshly. Touka then smiled and nodded.

"Perfectly now, lets keep it that way."

She turned and now was all smiles and rainbows as she took an order from the customer that just came in. Kaneki rolled his eyes and went back to taking orders. It was running smoothly lie always without a snag in the routine. Regulars came in and out asked for their usual that was prepared beforehand. Kaneki smiled as usual sometime flitting his eyes to the sitting Tsukiyama that was reading a book. Everything was perfect until the routine hit a snag. In this part of the city it was pretty safe, but that doesn't mean there aren't some kind of disruption in the balance. And that disruption is a group of over rowdy boys.

"What the hell guys, why are we going into this shitty shop?"

It was quite the shock to the regulars to have this big of disruption. It was only three of them, but it was enough to see how loud they were. They all came in with their pants around their waist, caps on backward, and white beefers. They looked way out of place.

"Well look it here a little cake shop. This surely is adorable." One of them sneered looking around. The customers were frightened and it was up to the staff to stop them. Touka was the first one up.

"Listen this is a professional business, not for people like you to enter and cause problems now if you don't leave the police and ambulance will come to pick up your disfigured bodies!" she hissed. Everything fell quiet until they all started laughing as if she told a joke. One stepped closer and looked at Touka funnily and lifted his hand to take her strap of her vest.

"Listen sweetheart, you are all bark with no bite. You wouldn't be able to touch us!" he said pushing her back. She stumbled, but caught herself. Her face was flushed with anger and her fisted was clenched. Kaneki took a few steps forward, but before he could get to her Hide beat him too it.

"Don't touch her like that jerks!" Hide yelled. They laughed and and stepped closer to him.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about huh?" he said getting into Hide's face. Kaneki had enough and decided to intervene ignoring the eyes he felt on him he pushed the man that was in Hide's face back and came in between them.

"Please, that is enough." Kaneki said. Hide looked shocked as quiet, shy Kaneki could even think about stepping in. Truthfully Kaneki was extremely nervous about doing this and couldn't even stand straight without trembling. The guys all looked at him with amusement.

"Wow, look at this. A scrawny shit thinks he can talk to us like that. Let's show him who's boss."

Raising a fist, the man in the middle went to swing. Kaneki flinched and closed his eyes expecting the pain that never came. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Tsukiyama stand behind the man twisting his arm behind his back. The man yelled in pain and his buddies were all shocked.

"Fuck! What the hell man?! Let go!" he yelled.

"My, my it seems like nobody taught you boys proper etiquettcy in a shop. I lost my appetite."

Tsukiyama looked at them menacingly. Kaneki shivered as he never seen Tsukiyama look so serious and deadly. Even Kaneki felt sorry of the man in his hold. He saw the others goons tremble with fear.

"I-Its T-tsukiyama-sama." One of them said with a quiver in their voice. The one in the hold stopped struggling and froze.

"Tsukiyama?" he said confused. The others stared, backing away slowing and one ran out of the shop.

"Lets go now!" one yelled running. The last one was unsure what to do as Tsukiyama flickered his eyes to him.

"Come in this shop one more time and you are finished." he said with a controlled voice. He let go of the man, making him toppled onto the floor. The man scampered up and pulled the last one out of the shop. It went quiet real quickly. Tsukiyama went up to Kaneki slowly. His eyes were back into the normal calm side.

"Are you alright?" Tsukiyama asked with slight worry. Kaneki nodded without letting his voice out not trusting himself to keep it together. Kaneki was suddenly pulled into a strong chest of a warm body. He was calmed by the scent of roses.

"Its fine if you want to let it out, amour." Tsukiyama said. Kaneki understood what he meant and quietly let the tears out of his eyes letting them soak up Tsukiyama's shirt. Tsukiyama wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close, not caring about the sets of eyes staring at them. Kaneki looked up to Tsukiyama and wiped his tears away, calming down. He pulled away from the purple haired man in a bit of embarrassment from noticing all the people staring, including a shocked Touka. Tsukiyama cleared his throat, grabbing the younger teen's attention.

"So..about our 'date'?" Tsukiyama asked, smiling warmly at Kaneki. He blushed and thought for a moment before finally answering his question.

"Yes, I would like that very much, Tsukiyama." Said Kaneki, blushing a bright pink shade. Tsukiyama seemed very content with his response and began to smile.

"I'm so glad you said yes. Meet me in front of the park entrance when your done with your shift. I'll see you there, amour~" Said Tsukiyama, walking out of the cafe. The people weren't staring anymore, but Touka and Hide were. Touka never looked so angry and shocked in Kaneki's life.

He walked to the back room, where Touka was gesturing him to come over there. He gulped, and slowly made his way over leaving a quiet Hide alone. She closed the door behind her, and stared Kaneki down.

"You said you weren't hiding anything from me, but you clearly are! You're like my brother and I am always worried about you! Now you better tell me who that guy is! You're not leaving this room until you do, either!" Touka scolded, making him feel regretful for not telling his sister figure about Tsukiyama.

Touka sighed and softened her eye expression. "Kaneki, please tell me who he is. You know how protective I am of you, and I will kick ANYONE'S ass if they hurt you. So start explaining. I have a lot of time."

Kaneki sighed in defeat, and began to explain.

"Okay..So two months ago, he walked in here, and I couldn't help but notice how good looking he was..and ever since then, he became a regular customer, and I started to fall in love with him more and more every day. Then he started to notice me, and give me smiles, and that just made me fall in love with him even more! Then one day, he asked for my name, and he told me his..That's when I knew that he was the one for me..I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I only wanted to confirm my feelings first.." He explained calmly.

Touka wasn't angry anymore, and went over to hug him. "It's okay, I thought it was something worse than that.." She mumbled.

"What?" He asked.

"N-nothing!" Touka blushed, thinking that her "brother" was getting sexually involved with this person, and not romantically. She cleared her throat and pushed down her blush.

"If you truly love this person as much as you say then I can approve, but… if he does something that I don't like you are going to end it. Understand?" She warned looking at him.

Kaneki wasn't sure if he wanted to actually say yes, but to get her of her back he nodded, but not without crossing his fingers behind his back. She nodded obviously not seeing his fingers. Both leaving the room they headed out into the front to see that everything was back to normal, but a calm Hide was leaning against the counter waiting for them. Kaneki froze suddenly nervous, but Touka, who was not having any of that, pushed him to continue. He stopped in front of him. Hide stared at him with blank eyes the bore into him.

"Are you mad?" Kaneki questioned, fiddling with his fingers.

"Do you like the guy?" Hide asked in reply. Kaneki nodded slowly hoping for a good answer. Hide brought his head back and let out a deep breath. Setting his head back he had a big smile on his face. Grabbing Kaneki he pulled his head under his arms.

"I'm not mad just a bit sad. I approve, but if he does something wrong, I'll kick him where the sun doesn't shine" Hide said giving him a noogie. Kaneki laughed and agreed. Soon Hide let him go and left saying he was going home for today. Everything fell back in order. Kaneki felt a little tingle inside of him. He couldn't wait for the date.


	4. Chapter 4

**SO SORRY FOR NEGLECTING THIS STORY. I had been caught up in working on my Jeff the Killer x Reader fanfic, and because my beta and I were distracted by life. But i saw some people following and favoriting this story, and it gave me the urge to update the story! But please, I would really love to see some reviews! So enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 4**

Kaneki was standing in the middle of his room, debating what to wear for his date with Tskuiyama. He thought about wearing his hoodie, or something casual. But a little part of him wanted to show off to his date. He blushed at the idea of wearing something so he could show himself off. He decided to wear a plain black shirt with his navy blue hoodie, a pair of black jeans and his matching converses. As he was about to leave, his phone rang. He read the caller id and sighed.

"Yes, Touka-nee?" He asked, a bit nervously.

"Just wanted to wish you luck on your date with the weir-I mean with Tsukiyama. If he tries anything, you let me know." She said in a serious tone.

"Yes yes, I know. I'll tell you all about it when I get home." He said to her. He heard her hang up, and he put his phone away. He went back to look at himself in the mirror one more time.

"I hope I look okay.." He mumbled to himself. He shrugged, and left his apartment, making his way to their meeting place.

* **timeskip***

Kaneki fidgeted and paced back and forth in front of the park entrance. He looked at his watch and nervously continued his pacing. Maybe he was late, or maybe he already left? Those thoughts ran threw his mind and he grew more anxious. When it soon reached 5:00 p.m. he thought he should just leave. Getting up from the sidewalk he was sitting on, he dusted himself off and turned to walk back to his apartments.

"KANEKI!"

Kaneki jumped startled and quickly turned back to see Tsukiyama running up to him. He smiled as he reached him and pulled from behind him a bouquet of roses.

"Sorry, I was held up with some business." Tsukiyama said. He has a tight smile on his face and Kaneki looked at him worriedly taking the flowers.

"Is everything ok? You seemed stressed." Kaneki asked him. Tsukiyama nodded and softened his face.

"I'm fine, just forget it. Are you ready to go?" Tsukiyama asked. Kaneki forgot his worries and smiled up at him.

"Yes, I didn't know to go casual or fancy, I hope its okay."

Tsukiyama stepped back and looked him up and down.

"You look perfectly beautiful." Tsukiyama said complimenting him. Kaneki muttered a thank you as he cheeks reddenned.

"Where are we going?" Kaneki said changing the topic.

"I was thinking of a trip to the local diner and a quick movie to finish it off."

Kaneki nodded liking the idea. Tsukiyama held out his arm and Kaneki shyly linked his arm with his. Tsukiyama led the way and the walked quietly to the destination. As they walked, Kaneki was studying Tsukiyama. He noticed Tsukiyama was very poised, never making a mistake in anything like walking or how he talked unlike Kaneki, who stuttered and tripped sometimes. Kaneki started to feel embarrassed and decided to let it go. A few minutes passed and they finally reached their destination of the diner. Kaneki mentally felt relieved because it was a casual, family friendly place to eat instead of the suit and tie themed places.

"Welcome!" a waitress greeted them in the front of the place. Tsukiyama smiled and picked a booth next to a glass window. A waitress came over to the table, and immediately noticed the purple haired man.

She smiled flirtily at him while she poured them glasses of water.

"Here are your menus~" She said, handing them out to both of them while still ogling the older man.

"Thank you, miss." Tsukiyama said in a cool tone, knowing that she was interested in him. He reached out and grabbed Kaneki's hand and held it, rubbing his thumb on the back of his hand. Kaneki blushed at the sudden contact, slowly becoming embarrassed.

"Please take your time in ordering." The waitress said, shooting a glare at Kaneki as she walked away.

"She must really like you." Said Kaneki in a quiet tone. The purple haired man chuckled.

"Well too bad for her because I am out on a date with someone cuter and better~" Said Tsukiyama, making the younger teen blush.

"Y-you think I'm cute?" Kaneki asked shyly.

"Yes, I think you're very cute~" He black haired teen felt butterflies in his stomach.

As the two were enjoying their time together, they had no idea that another two were going to be spying on them.

"Hurry up, Hide! They could be anywhere!" Touka said to him, getting impatient. She swore to herself that she trusted Kaneki, but her mind kept bugging her about Kaneki's crush.

"Why can't we just hang out on our own? Our Kaneki can handle himself!" Hide protested, panting from being out of breath.

"Maybe they went to the bookstore? I can imagine tha-I SEE THEM!" Touka suddenly blurted, startling Hide.

"Wha...where?" Hide asked, now caught up to his breathing.

"In that diner! Come on, let's go!" She said in a hurry, running across the street.

"Ugh…" Hide groaned as he followed her.

"Welcome!" The waitress greeted them as they walked in. They snuck over to a table that was a few yards away from them, and watched them. The waitress handed them each a menu and left when finished taking their drink order. Touka held up her menu to cover her face. She watched as Kaneki blushed at whatever Tsukiyama said and as Tsukiyama lifted Kaneki hand and kissed it. Touka almost puked at the cuteness.

"Are you ready to order?"

Touka looked at the menu and picked a random item not caring to look. Hide choose the burger with onion rings as he sipped on his sprite. Hide looked over his shoulder and watched as the couple ate and enjoyed their company together. Hide sighed wishing he had what they had. Their food came out quickly steaming hot. Touka looked at her dish and groaned it was something heavy. She nibbled on it at least and continued to watch them diligently. This went on for a while and they both watched Kaneki and Tsukiyama being gushy with each other. Then Kaneki stood up and headed to the bathroom. After the he was gone Tsukiyama stood up and suddenly walked towards Hide and Touka.

Hide sooned grew flustered and tried to hide himself, but Touka stood her ground and glared openly at him.

"Hello, Touka and Hide. How are you this fine evening?" Tsukiyama smiled at them. Hide nodded at him and Touka continued to glare.

"What is your aim Tsukiyama?" Touka asked him. Raising an eyebrow Tsukiyama glanced at her.

"What ever do you mean Touka? I'm here on a simple date." Tsukiyama said.

"With a gun holder in your pants?" Touka questioned. Hide's eyes widened and looked at Tsukiyama as he now noticed a slight bulge on his side. Tsukiyama's eye twitched and he lost his smile.

"Tsukiyama, what do want with Kaneki? If you're planning on harming him I won't stand for it. I may be small, but I can sure kick ass." Touka threatened. Tsukiyama sighed and shifted.

"You may not know it, but I've grown very much fond with Kaneki. I won't harm him in anyway an-"

"You may not harm him, but what about your friends you group with, will they harm him." Hide interrupted him. Tsukiyama glared at him harshly.

"They won't be able to touch him without an accident happening. I adore Kaneki he won't find out about this and you won't tell him and if you don't want to hurt Kaneki with your hatefulness of me I think you should keep your mouth shut."

Without being able to answer, Tsukiyama left as Kaneki came out of the bathroom looking for him. Paying the bill and with one last look at them Tsukiyama left with Kaneki in tow. Touka banged her hand on the table and sighed with frustration. Hide looked at her sadly, but he knew how she felt as he felt the same.

"What should we do?" He asked Touka. She had the most determined look on her face.

"We follow them." She said in a serious tone. "But this time, we're not getting caught."

"Touka.." Hide said, feeling her emotions. Without thinking, he grabbed her hand in reassurance.

"W..what are you doing?" She asked him, blushing a bit. Hide realized what he was doing, and quickly pulled his hand away.

"S-sorry! I just thought you needed comfort!" He covered up. She looked at him skeptically, but eventually shrugged it off. They finished their food, and Touka placed enough money on the table to cover the bill and tip. And with that, they walked out, discreetly stalking the couple.


	5. Chapter 5

**IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS FANFIC! School recently started so my Beta and I have been busier D: But don't worry! We're not giving up on this fanfic! Please enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 5**

Kaneki noticed that Tsukiyama was more tense when he came back from the bathroom. He didn't question it as he didn't want to make him more upset. He quietly followed him and continued to walk. Kaneki really wanted to hold Tsukiyama's hand, so he took the first move and slipped his hand into his. Tsukiyama flinched and looked at Kaneki. Kaneki soon regretting it, was about to take his hand away, but Tsukiyama tightened his hold on Kaneki's hand. Tsukiyama softened and gave him a smile in reassurance. Kaneki now knew everything was better now and soon moved closer to Tsukiyama.

They arrived at the movie theater and brought their tickets. They decided to see Paranormal Activity, though Kaneki was a bit nervous about it since he usually didn't watch horror movies, but Tsukiyama wanted to go to that one. They reached the concession stand and Tsukiyama looked at Kaneki.

"Have anything you want. I'll pay." Tsukiyama said. Kaneki looked unsure, but Tsukiyama nudged him towards the candy. Kaneki looked through the assortments and choose some snicker bites, twizzlers, and of course a large popcorn with a soda.

Tsukiyama paid and they both headed inside the theater to get seats unknowingly they were being followed by the same sneaky two friends.

Touka and Hide were in the very back of the dark part of the theatre, so that they wouldn't be noticed.

"Tch, it was obvious they were going to see this movie. I mean, really? A horror movie? That's so cliche!" Touka whispered furiously to Hide, who was blushing at the fact that he was in a movie theatre with Touka.

"It's like a date.." Hide whispered back. Touka looked at him confused.

"What?" She asked him.

"Huh..? Oh! I meant that it's like they're on a date!" He said to her. She facepalmed.

"Its obvious that they are on a date…" She grumbled.

"C..can I get you anything, Touka? You look very tense." Offered Hide. She sighed in defeat.

"Some chocolate would be nice. Thank you, Hide.." She whispered gratefully to him.

He got up and put his hoodie on so that he wouldn't be noticed by the couple. He successfully made it out of the theatre and into the lobby, where the concession stand was.

It was a few minutes later that he had came back with all types of chocolate snacks in his hands, along with a soda. Touka smiled a bit at him, and took some snacks out of his hand to help him. Hide blushed, now happy that his crush was at ease for the time being.

After the previews started, the movie started out with a mexican boy at his high school graduation. It was a little boring to the two sneaky friends, but Kaneki looked as if he was enjoying the beginning.

"This is really boring.." Touka whispered to herself. Hide nodded in agreement and sipped some soda. The soda cup had two separate straws so that they would both drink from it, but to Hide, it looked like something a couple would do.

As the movie progressed on, one scene had Kaneki in uneasiness and startlement. Apparently one of the friends in the movie had been possessed, since his eyes were all black. He then proceeded to run off while the main character tried to run after him. After seconds of calling out his name, he suddenly falls from a building and crash landed into a car. Kaneki jumped at the jump scare, and Tsukiyama noticed. He wrapped an arm around the teen, to which he responded by leaning in closer.

"Ugh.." Touka groaned quietly. 'Really Kaneki? That wasn't even that scary!' She thought.

They stayed close like that for the rest of the movie until near the end, where the main character was now officially possessed by the demon. He ended up killing his friends and stayed possessed. One last jump scare happened at the end, and this time, Kaneki yelped. Tsukiyama then did something that Touka was going to murder him for. He leaned in and kissed Kaneki's cheek, making him calm down.

"Do you see this!" She whispered furiously at Hide. Hide only responded with a soft snore.

Touka slowly looked over to him, and saw that he was asleep from boredom.

'Are you kidding me…' She mentally cursed. The movie ended, and she waited for the couple to leave the theatre. As soon as they left, she knew that the coast was clear, and woke up Hide.

"Wake up!" She said loudly. He jolted awake.

"Is it over?" He asked groggily.

"Yes, now let's go home. I'm tired." She grumbled.

Hide nodded and the left throwing their trash in the garbage. They left and went their separate ways only giving a small goodbye to each other. Touka knew she had a lot to think about and Hide knew he had to figure out how to protect Kaneki and how to also get Touka to start liking him a bit more.

Kaneki walked with Tsukiyama closely, like extremely close. Tsukiyama's arm was wrapped around Kaneki's waist as Kaneki leaned his head onto his shoulder. Kaneki was surprised as how close he was feeling with Tsukiyama and also how safe he felt.

They walked in silence and enjoyed each others warmth. They soon reached Kaneki's apartment and they stopped in front his door. Kaneki blushed and looked at Tsukiyama who was smirking at him.

"Will you l-like to stay over for a bit?" Kaneki asked hoping he would say yes. Tsukiyama nodded.

"I would love to, amour." Tsukiyama answered. Kaneki fumbled to get out his key and unlocked the door. He motioned for Tsukiyama to come in and closed the door behind him. Kaneki was lucky he cleaned up before he left.

"You can just leave your jacket on the chair. Would you like something to drink? Maybe some tea or water?" Kaneki asked.

"Tea will be fine with me, thank you." Tsukiyama said. Kaneki nodded and headed to the kitchen. Putting on a pot of water he let that boil and grabbed the tea leaves. Mixing them he put them on a tray and carried them to the living room. He saw Tsukiyama was looking at his family pictures and quickly put the tray down. Without thinking, he snatched the picture that Tsukiyama had in his hand and held it close to his chest. Tsukiyama shocked expression turned into a confused one and then to a sad one.

" I'm sorry, that was an invasion of privacy." Tsukiyama apologized. His face being red with embarrassment, Kaneki just shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that… I just didn't…" Kaneki trailed off and looked uncomfortable.

"She's beautiful by the way. I'm guessing that's your mother in the picture."

Kaneki nodded and revealed the picture from his chest. It was one that was taken when he was just a child he was at the park and his mother was behind him with her arms around him. Both of them had big smiles on their faces.

"Yes she's my mother… she died when I was very young. She was a hard worker and she just collapsed when it became too much. Sometime I think it was my fault this happened, maybe if I wasn't so needy, I bet she would still be here." Kaneki muttered. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked the see Tsukiyama with a sympathetic look.

"It's not your fault. I believe she loved you very much to work as hard as she did,so don't think such thoughts."

Kaneki smiled and wiped some tears that happened to fall. He set the picture down and took Tsukiyama's hand.

"The tea is getting cold. We should drink quickly." Kaneki said. They walked to the sofa and turned on the tv letting it play the romance movie that was on. Tsukiyama drank his tea and so did Kaneki and they ended up cuddling with a blanket wrapped around them. They ended up sleeping in the same spot with the tv still on and wrapped in each others arms.

 **DAWWW MY OTP IS SO CUTE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy the next chapter! ^^**

 **Chapter 6**

Kaneki woke up on the sofa by himself. Groggily, he sat up and started to wonder where Tsukiyama had went.

"Maybe he is in a different room..?" Kaneki thought to himself as he slowly got up and walked around his home. No sign of the purple haired man anywhere. He stood in his bedroom, wondering where or why he had left without saying anything or leaving a note. Seconds later, he got a text from Touka, and made conversation.

' _ **Hey. How did it go yesterday?' - Touka**_

' _ **It went very well! ^-^' - Kaneki**_

' _ **Really? Did he do anything to you?! D:' - Touka**_

' _ **What? no! Why would I let him do things?' - Kaneki**_

' _ **You're getting defensive.' -Touka**_

' _ **It was fine, Touka-nee. I'll tell you all about it when I come in for work today.' - Kaneki**_

' _ **You better.' - Touka**_

Kaneki sighed in defeat as he didn't want to tell Touka anything that happened at their date. But Touka being the overprotective sister friend, he had no choice.

He got ready for the day and took his time walking to the place he loved to work at. As he was admiring the beautiful sunny day, his phone rang. It was from an unknown number.

"Hello?" Kaneki asked hesitantly.

"Kaneki? Its Tsukiyama. I just wanted to call to apologize for leaving you this morning without any reason or note. There was some...business I had to take care of."

The black haired teen sighed in relief as he recognized the voice. 'Thank god it wasn't a creep or something.'

"O-oh! It's alright, I'm sure it was very important to you, right?" Kaneki said.

Tsukiyama chuckled. "It was very important," He replied. "but are you busy today?"

"Well, I have work until 4, why?" Asked Kaneki.

"I was wondering if you would like to spend some time together, if that's alright with you?"

Kaneki's heart skipped a beat as he was asked that question. 'H-he must really like me..'

"Yeah! That sounds wonderful!" Responded Kaneki.

"Wonderful~ I'll see you later today, I have something important to do as of right now. Until later, mon amour~"

And with that, he hung up. Kaneki felt like he was on cloud nine. He walked with a spring in his step as he was to work. Opening the door and flipped the closed sign to open he sighed as the warmth surrounding his chill body. He walked to the locker room humming himself. Hanging up his coat and scarf he turned around only to jump in surprising as Touka was right behind him.

"T-touka-nee what are you doing, scaring me like that for no reason?" Kaneki muttered annoyed. Touka tapped her foot and looked at him.

"Don't be a baby Kaneki, it wasn't intentional. Now back to the real thing at hand, tell me what happened during your date." Touka said. Kaneki gulped silently and sat down on the bench. Touka sat down next to him and listened as he talked about what happened. The only thing he left out was the ending say how he left when he arrived home instead of staying the night. He wasn't entirely comfortable with letting that out to his overprotective friend/sister. He stopped when he was finished and waited for her to say something. Touka folded her arms and huffed.

"I really don't like how he was being so affectionate to you." Touka stated. Kaneki sighed.

"Touka, it was just simple movements like holding my hand or wrapping his arm around me, nothing more nor less." Kaneki said trying to convince her.

"What about when he kissed you?!" she snapped. Kaneki blushed red and looked confused.

"How do you know he kissed me? I don't remember saying any of that when I was telling you." Kaneki said suspiciously. Touka's eyes flitted back and forth.

"I just guessed your eyes move to the right when you're hiding something." Touka countered back. Kaneki eyebrows rose and looked unconvinced. Touka feeling his accusing stare stood up quickly, dusting her clothes off.

"Let's go it's time to start our shift."

Touka left hurriedly leaving Kaneki looking after her. Kaneki shook his head hoping that what he thought wasn't true at all. He closed his locker and walked out to the front seeing some customers already arrive. Grabbing his notepad he made his way to the first customer. It kind of went the same after that. Taking an order, making the drink or food and starting all over again. He then heard a familiar ding from the door and looked up to greet the customer. He shocked to see Tsukiyama walking in cooly while looking at him. He stopped right in front of Kaneki and smiled at him. He bent down and kissed him on the cheek making Kaneki blush red. In the background he heard 'awws' and kissy noises also a peculiar snap in something sharp, but he wasn't really paying attention.

"Tsukiyama, w-what are y-you doing here so early?" Kaneki questioned.

He simply chuckled and whispered in Kaneki's ear.

"I'm here because I missed you and wanted to see you. I hope it's not too much trouble for you." Tsukiyama said in an innocent tone. In the background, Touka was making gagging gestures at the response.

"But didn't you have something to take care of, like you said?" Asked Kaneki.

"I finished early. You finish your shift in an hour, yes?" Asked the purple haired man.

"Yeah. I can't wait to spend time with you!" Kaneki said cheerfully. Tsukiyama smiled at the younger teen, and walked over to his usual seat. Kaneki was left in a daze as Touka walked over and pulled him back to the back room.

"T-touuukkkaaaaa!" He whined. The purple haired girl didn't care at his protests and confronted him.

"And just what in god's name are you planning to do with him now?" Touka asked in a harsh tone. She didn't mean for it to come out harsh, but she had to show her concern in some sort of way to get her point across.

"I don't know yet, please stop interrogating me!" Kaneki retorted. Touka wasn't affected by his tone in the slightest, and proceeded to question him.

"Why do you like him so much?" Touka asked. Kaneki was about to answer, until he looked away from Touka for a second to see that Tsukiyama was on his phone. He looked angry, got up from his seat, and sped walked out of the cafe.

"W..what happened?" Kaneki asked out loud, making Touka look behind her.

"What are you talking about?" Touka asked.

"Tsukiyama...h-he just walked out and he didn't look happy.." Said Kaneki.

Touka took a minute to process what he had just said to her.

"...I'll be right back. Stay here and keep working. If the manager asks, tell him I'm taking a break." Touka finally said.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kaneki asked, growing concerned.

Touka only smiled at him. "I'm following him."

And with that, Touka ran out to the back door.

… **.**

Touka saw Tsukiyama walking away in one direction, and she proceeded to follow him like a ninja. She hid behind bushes, trees, and pretty much anything she could to make sure she wasn't noticed. A few minutes later, she watched Tsukiyama walk into an alley. She discreetly made her way over to the alley, and noticed that it was a long alley, meaning that something was wrong.

She peeked over the wall to see Tsukiyama and some other man dressed casually talking to each other.

"What is this?" She mentally asked herself. A few moments later, something must have clearly went wrong.

"W-what? What do you mean Ren paid you? What is this all about?!" The man panicked.

"Sorry, but your so called friend paid me to do something that they can't do because they are afraid of getting caught." Tsukiyama said in a cold tone. His face looked like he turned into a psycho.

"What is going on?" Touka asked herself mentally as she continued to spy.

"N-no! Please! SPARE MY LIFE!" The man pleaded. The next thing Touka saw was Tsukiyama pulling out a gun, and pointed it at the crying man.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Touka screamed at herself.

"Very sorry, Sir. But it's nothing personal, I only agreed because it was business." Tsukiyama said.

Touka heard a loud bang. The sound was enough to make her jump. She stood there in shock as she processed what had just happened in the alleyway.

T….Tsukiyama…..just killed someone?!

Touka knew that she couldn't be there anymore, she got as quietly as she could and started to back away. She turned around and yelped as a bullet flew by her and bounced off the wall. Touka started to shake and looked over her shoulder to see Tsukiyama walking over to her. Tsukiyama took out a handkerchief and wiped his hands that were covered in blood. He looked straight at her when he stopped. Throwing the handkerchief away he pulled out his phone and dialed a number quickly putting his phone to his ear.

"Daisuke… yes the deed is done…. I believe your men can clean out the body… I want the money in cash soon."

After that he hung up and sighed.

"You are very troublesome you know. I thought we could have a normal understanding about you not following me even with my dates with Kaneki, but when I knew you were following me from the beginning I just had to set a warning."

Tsukiyama stepped closer to her and Touka stepped back until her back hit the wall.

"Say anything, anything at all even if it is just a hint to anybody including Kaneki, I will ruin you Touka Kirishima." Tsukiyama said looking at her with wild eyes. Touka gulped and tried to calm her ragged breathing.

"Y-you wouldn't d-do that! Kaneki would know a-an-"

Tsukiyama slammed his hand against the wall causing her to fall silent quickly. Touka looked at him and saw anger flashed in his eyes.

"If you just can keep your mouth shut we wouldn't have a problem. You might not realize, but I adore Kaneki if you just can push past the anger and hate you can see he is happy being with me and as I with him!" He yelled. Touka looked shocked at the statement. Tsukiyama backed off looking flustered. He rubbed his face and calmed down just a bit to not want to shoot her.

"I won't kill you…but if you tell Kaneki one thing I won't spare you. He is the light of my life." Tsukiyama stated. He turned and started to leave the alley, but he said one thing that made Touka shiver.

"I have my men watching you, so don't think you are alone anymore, Touka-san."

He then left, leaving a startled Touka alone with a dead body. Touka slid to the ground as her energy went out of her. She never felt so scared in her life before, but she knew one thing that not only her life was in danger, but also her best friend.

 **Please please review! It makes us happy! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 7**

Touka walked back to the cafe in fear. Tsukiyama's words echoed in her mind.

" _I have my men watching you, so don't think you are alone anymore."_

She then became paranoid and was extremely alert at all of her surroundings. She was afraid that a man was going to find her and kill her. But what worried her most is that Kaneki wasn't allowed to be told anything for his sake. He wouldn't have any idea on what his boyfriend was doing in the background, but Touka would. And she wasn't even allowed to tell him or else both of their lives were at stake. She stopped in front of the cafe and looked into the little window seeing Kaneki smile a other customers. Was she really not noticing his happiness? She shook her head in dismissal. She opened the door and walked inside to the warm air. Kaneki immediately looked at her, and excused himself from the customer to walk up to her.

"Touka-nee what were you thinking, leaving like that? You had me so worried! Did you see Tsukiyama when you left?" He questioned.

Touka at that moment had almost a billion thoughts running into her head. Should she tell Kaneki was the number one thing, but she felt as a pair of eyes were staring at her. She wouldn't be able to tell anyone with that feeling on her. She knew Tsukiyama was keeping his threat he had on her.

"N-no, just..ummm...walked around to clear my head a bit." She stated. Kaneki nodded unsure, but he let it go.

"Ok,... well my shift is over now and just got a call from Tsukiyama saying where to meet up. So I'll see you tomorrow."

Touka stared at him as he left to change in the locker room. She knew she had to find a proper time to tell him, not now when the atmosphere is this tense. She wrung her hands together and groaned in frustration. "This is definitely going to be a huge problem." She thought as she went to continue her job.

… **.**

Kaneki met up with Tsukiyama, who was sitting on a bench in front of a water fountain. He looked up at Kaneki, and smiled at him. He got up, and walked over to the smaller teen, giving him a hug and then kissed his forehead.

"Hello, mon amour. Are you ready?" Tsukiyama asked, smiling warmly at him. Kaneki blushed, and nodded his head, as he was too dazed to even speak. Tsukiyama held out his hand for Kaneki to hold, to which Kaneki didn't hesitate to do. The first thing he noticed was that his hands were really warm, and that his own were cold.

"S-sorry..are my hands too cold?" Kaneki asked, a bit worried of what Tsukiyama would say. But he only chuckled.

"Your hands are just fine, amour. They don't bother me at all." He replied. Kaneki nodded and walked along with his new boyfriend.

"So what are we doing?" Asked Kaneki.

"I found a flyer that was promoting an underground street show, so anyone is welcome to go see. Would you like to go see it?" Asked Tsukiyama.

Kaneki was excited. He had always wanted to see a street show, but never had the chance to, and because most shows weren't allowed because people needed a special permit.

"I'd love to go see it!" Kaneki said happily. Tsukiyama smiled, and then led the way to where the show was going to be held. As soon as they got there, they noticed that there were a lot of people. Tsukiyama gently pushed through the crowd to get to near the front so they could both see the whole show without a problem. Kaneki took a good look at all of the props in front of them.

There were balloons, rope, a saw, and some other items laid out. A few moments passed, and the show finally began. There were a lot of performers! They were all wearing colorful outfits, feathers, and they had the most strangest looking makeup on. Kaneki thought that they looked absolutely amazing in their bright clothing, but Tsukiyama was a bit blinded by the neon lights.

The show started off with an acrobat performance, then was followed by a "clown" that was balancing himself on a very high stack of boxes. He nearly fell, but Kaneki knew it was all an act.

The show went on with magical tricks and spontaneous, thrilling acts, but then it was time for the final act. Tsukiyama practically facepalmed at what was pulled out from the back wall. It was the old fashioned, "saw the lady in half" trick.

"Aw..I thought they were going to do something exciting." Kaneki mumbled. Tsukiyama patted his head as a reassurance that they might have planned something to go with it.

A previous performer walked out onto the floor. She was one of the neon rainbow clowns, and she was absolutely adorable. Then, a man came out from behind the back wall. He must've been the one to do the trick. The girl began to strut over to the box, and climbed in it. The box was divided into three parts. Her head, her lower half, and her legs. After she was placed in, the man had pulled out a chainsaw. Kaneki gulped at the sight of such an item. Why a chainsaw?

At first the girl's "legs" was cut off from the chainsaw.

"Something doesn't feel right." Said Tsukiyama, getting suspicious. The man then proceeded to walk over to where her upper body was, where her head was to be exact. The girl in the box was squirming and thrashing her arms as if she was trying to alert the man performing the act to stop.

Something is definitely wrong.

The man didn't seem to notice the girl's thrashing about, but when the chainsaw finally went through, she stopped moving.

Kaneki was now curious as to what happened. Two crew men ran out from the curtains that was placed, and examined the girl. They were all horrified to learn that the girl's head was sawed off, and that it was not a trick. She was actually dead. Blood began to drip from the box, and the audience started to notice.

"S-she's dead?!" Kaneki asked, his body now shaking. Tsukiyama wasn't fazed that much, as he as seen some horrible things in his life. But that didn't stop him from worrying about Kaneki's reaction.

People began to panic and started to run, screaming. Kaneki lost all control and started to run away as well, letting go of Tsukiyama's hand. The purple haired man panicked that he had lost Kaneki in the crazy crowd, and immediately began looking for him. Tsukiyama pushed through the crowd harshly and scanned it also looking for Kaneki. He had managed to make his way outside and stopped hoping to find even the small glimpse of him. His hands started to shake slightly in frustration, but stopped when he spotted Kaneki. Kaneki was crouched on the floor heaving what was in his stomach. He was breathing heavily and sweat was running down his face. His eyes were clenched shut and were furrowed in what Tsukiyama identified as fear. Tsukiyama gently scooped up a now limp Kaneki in his arms and moved him away from the bustling crowd that was still running amuck. He heard police sirens and hurried past the people.

… **.**

Kaneki was placed onto the bench next to Tsukiyama. He leaned his whole body onto him seeking comfort from the grueling scene. He never thought that something like that could happen especially from a supposedly simple magic trick. He wasn't able to take it and ran as far as he could. Tsukiyama wrapped both his arms around Kaneki rocking him back and forth hoping to provide at least some safety for him. Kaneki's ragged breath slowed down and was able to take calming breaths.

"I'm sorry that happened. I didn't think that would happen especially there. I'm sorry Kaneki." Tsukiyama said. Kaneki shook his head without opening his eyes.

"N-no Tsukiyama, you d-didn't know that was going to happen. It's not your fault except for the people who caused it. I-I just never s-seen anybody be killed before. I-It was horrifying to see." Kaneki shivered slightly. Tsukiyama didn't say anything as he held Kaneki in his arms and neither did Kaneki.

 **Alright So the whole thing about the girl being killed in the box was based off a real story. Apparently, the magician was her husband and had the bright idea to use a chainsaw and ended up accidentally killing her. I'm not sure if that story is true or not, but the video was disturbing. A**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Please review for me, my lovelies!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Three weeks have passed since the terrible date. Tsukiyama had tried to get Kaneki to go back to going on dates with him, but the poor teen was traumatized and too nervous to go anywhere else. He feared that a similar accident would happen, and was paranoid that one of them might get involved. When Touka was told of what happened on that scary day, she began to hate Tsukiyama even more. For some reason, she kept believing that it was all his fault. Ever since she was threatened, she had tried countless times in telling Kaneki. But whenever she tried to, either he was busy, or Tsukiyama was around. Though she didn't give up see was hoping to tell him today.

Now they were at work. Touka hoping to be able to corner Kaneki and for Kaneki, he was hoping to apologize to Tsukiyama for how he was acting. He stood in the staff room buttoning up his uniform for work. He sighed quietly laid his head on the cool metal of the locker. He hasn't seen Tsukiyama in a while. He thought maybe it was his fault for turning him down all those times. He was hoping to apologize. Kaneki heard a knock on the door signal for him to hurry up. He tied his shoes and left quickly to stand straight behind the counter. Touka who was conveniently standing beside him glance at his direction until she looked back at the customer in front of her.

Kaneki barely paid any attention to anything. He took orders somewhat robotically without very much feeling to it. He saw worried glances at some of his coworkers, but he ignored them. He heard the ding of the bell and looked up without any expression, but it sooned turned into a look of shock. Tsukiyama came walking in smoothly. He took one glance at Kaneki, but without saying anything took a seat down at his usual spot. Touka spotted him to and was about to go take his order instead of leaving Kaneki to do it, but Kaneki was faster.

"I'll handle it Touka-nee. You can man the counter."

"Kaneki, listen. Maybe I should do it. He obviously doesn't want to see you right now."

Kaneki froze at the statement and frowned a bit. Was she right? Did Tsukiyama really didn't want to see him? He did give him the cold shoulder when he walked in. Maybe Touka was right. All the negative thoughts entered his head, but he didn't want to believe it.

"Maybe it's true, he doesn't want to see me, but I want to see him."

Kaneki grabbed his notepad and left the counter before Touka stopped him. He made his way nervously over to Tsukiyama who sat there looking over the menu. When he reached the table Tsukiyama didn't even look up at him.

"Tsukiyama I umm… I wanted to say I'm sorry." Kaneki blurted out kind of rushly. Tsukiyama didn't acknowledge him so he continued.

"I didn't mean to reject you all those times. You must understand that I was scared and confused mostly. I still like you alot and if you will maybe we can… still go out with each other." Kaneki finished sort of flustered. Tsukiyama finally look up with a small smile. Kanei breathed and almost silent relief of air.

"Kaneki, I know you were scared and you must have faith in me to protect you. I should be the one apologizing, not the other way around. The date was not a well plan and I should have gotten you away when I first felt a bad feeling. Please forgive me, since it was me to blame."

Kaneki smiled at the heartfelt statement. Of course he forgives Tsukiyama without a moment of hesitation.

"Yes Tsuki I forgive you and I'll make it up to you. I believe I should take you on a date this time."

Tsukiyama smirked at that. It was the first time anybody had made up a date for him. He was planning on enjoying it.

"Ok, I accept. What do you have in mind?" Tsukiyama asked. Kaneki pondered not really giving it a lot of thought. He wanted it to be something simple yet fun to do. They really couldn't do anything about the cold weather so something outside was a no. He sooned smiled as he thought of an idea.

"A home picnic!" Kaneki said excitedly. It was fun, simple and it was warm.

"A home picnic?" Tsukiyama said, puzzled. Kaneki nodded wildly.

"Yeah! You can come over to my house and I'll make regular picnic food, but we won't go outside since it's too cold. It will be perfect what do you say?" Kaneki questioned. The confused look on Tsukiyama's face had him worried, but smiled when Tsukiyama nodded slowly.

" I suppose it will be fine. I bring some dishes to so you won't be doing all the work. I'll meet you tomorrow afternoon I presume."

Kaneki said a quick yes and then heard a few loud dinging and looked over to see Touka banging on it. She looked a little mad which caused Tsukiyama to smirk at her hiddenly. She glared harder and turned to Kaneki who was blushing. He said a quick sorry to Tsukiyama saying he had to go back to work. Tsukiyama asked for the usual and Kaneki left with a smile on his face. He couldn't wait for the weekend.

 ***Time skip to Saturday***

Friday night, Kaneki couldn't sleep at all. He was too excited to spend quality time with his boyfriend at his house. He kept thinking about how nice it was going to be, and how fun it was going to be just enjoying each other's company. He finally was able to sleep around 2 in the morning. When he woke up, it was almost 10:30 in the morning. He usually didn't sleep in so late, since he was almost always up around 7 or 8. He was quite the early bird.

He got out of bed and unplugged his phone from the charger to see if he had any texts or missed calls. He found at least 6 texts from Touka and 4 missed calls from her.

He sighed, almost in annoyance. "She's probably super worried.." He thought to himself. He checked the texts, and read what they said.

 _ **Kaneki, what are you doing with Tsukiyama? -7:00am**_

 _ **Aren't you up by this time usually? Don't tell me you purposely stayed up late! -7:15**_

 _ **You better be careful with Tsukiyama. I swear to god I will end up in jail for killing him. -7:30**_

 _ **What do you even see in him? He's such a creep, and I know you can do way better! -7:56**_

 _ **Hey, I'm at the store. I found some new chip flavors you might like. You want some? -9:30**_

 _ **I just bought you the new flavors. I left them on your front door. Anyways, Hide asked me to hang out since I have nothing else to do today. Don't do anything reckless with that man. -10:15**_

Kaneki went over to his front door to see a plastic shopping bag on the ground with some bags of chips inside.

"I guess she was serious about them.." He said to himself as he took the bag inside. He left it on his kitchen counter, and went to take a shower.

As soon as he was done, he got dressed, ate breakfast, and headed out to buy some desserts for his picnic date.

"I wonder what kind of sweets he likes..maybe I should ask?" Kaneki asked himself. He pulled out his phone and called him.

. . . . . .

No answer.

"Strange, maybe I should try calling again.." He said, redialing the number. After a few rings, it was answered by none other than his purple haired boyfriend.

"Yes, mon amour?" Tsukiyama asked in a sweet tone.

"I-I was wondering what kind of dessert you liked so we can eat it together at our picnic." Kaneki said, hoping that Tsukiyama had a sweet tooth.

"Anything is fine, no need to worry about it~" He responded.

"Oh, okay then! What time would you like to come?" Kaneki asked.

"How about around 1:30?" Tsukiyama suggested.

"Perfect! I'll see you then!" Said Kaneki, becoming excited.

He hung up his phone and made his way to the bakery to choose some sweets.

 ***Timeskip***

He made it back to his home with two bags filled with desserts. In one bag contained cookies, and the other had a black forest cake. He was extremely pleased that he made decisions today.

He checked the time on his phone and noticed it was about 12:41. He quickly went to start on what he was going to make. He put on an apron and took out the already cleaned chicken and started to season it. He made a small stuffing of cream cheese, onions, pesto and of course salt and pepper. He spread it over to the chicken breasts and rolled it up then covering it in bread crumbs. He set it in a non-stick pan with aluminum foil and put it in the oven to cook. He lets that cook and starts to make a small fruit salad. He cut up the washed fruits and put them in a small container to back in the fridge. He took the chips that Touka had given him a made it to good use. He poured a bag in a big bowl and set in on the living table. He needed the space so he pushed the sofa a little back and laid down a plaid blanket he happened to have. Since this was supposed to be a picnic it might as well resemble one. He took out the chicken and sliced them into pieces on a plate. He took the fruit out of the fridge and put them all together. It actually looked like a picnic. He was lucky he learned how to cook.

He heard the doorbell ring and he jumped at it a bit. He smoothed his clothes and threw the apron he was wearing on the sofa. He looked at the food one last time and made his way to the door.

He opened the door to see Tsukiyama, holding a bouquet of roses along with some containers filled with the dishes he had made.

"A-are those roses for me?" Kaneki asked, blushing. Tsukiyama handed the bouquet to him, answering his question.

"Thank you, Tsuki!" Kaneki said, a bit embarrassed. Tsukiyama was just smiling at him, loving his bashful nature. He let him inside, closing the door after him. Kaneki told Tsukiyama to sit down as he put the roses into a vase filled with water. He soon joined his boyfriend at his table with a set of plates and silverware and drinking cups.

"This looks delicious, mon amour! Who taught you how to cook?" Tsukiyama asked. Kaneki blushed at the compliment.

"My mom taught me when I was young so I wouldn't have to depend on someone to do it for me. Touka also taught me some things, too!" He replied happily. He could've sworn he saw him tense up at the mention of Touka.

"Well then, let's eat!" Said Kaneki, starting to serve some food to Tsukiyama, then served himself.

After a few bites, Tsukiyama was absolutely on cloud 9. He knew his boyfriend was amazing, but he never had the thought that he would be so skilled in cooking.

"This is fantastic! The flavors are combined perfectly!" Tsukiyama complimented.

"I-Is it really that good?" Kaneki asked in surprise. Tsukiyama nodded his head as he took another bite. The younger teen smiled cheerfully at the response, and continued to eat.

They took their time in having conversation, talking about random subjects while enjoying each other's company. The food was delicious, and Kaneki never had someone appreciate his cooking skills before except for Touka and Hide.

After they finished eating, they waited a bit before having dessert. Kaneki didn't want to over feed him or else he would get sick, and he didn't want that.

Then a thought had occurred to him. Had he ever asked about what Tsukiyama ever did as a job, or for a living? It seemed a bit unfair for him to know that he worked at a coffee shop, but Kaneki had no idea what his boyfriend did.

"S-so! Um, Tsuki. Can I ask you a question?" Kaneki asked, a bit nervously.

Tsukiyama looked at him. "Of course you can, mon amour."

"U-um..What do you have as a job? Or what do you do for a living?" He asked.

Tsukiyama seemed to have froze. He quickly thought of a lie.

"I'm a part owner in a large trading company." He answered. Kaneki bought the lie easily.

"Oh! It must be a lot of work then," He added. "Would you like some dessert?" Kaneki asked.

"I'd love some. Want me to help you?" Tsukiyama offered. Kaneki shook his head.

"It's alright! I can do it~" He said in a cheery tone. Tsukiyama liked his happy attitude a lot, it even put a smile on his own face.

Kaneki came back with the plate of assorted desserts along with the black forest cake. He took out two small plates, a cake knife, and two small forks. He cut them both a slice, but forgot something.

"Oops! I forgot something!" Kaneki said a bit flustered. He went back into the kitchen to make some coffee to go along with their sweets.

He didn't even notice or hear Tsukiyama walking towards him until he saw a shadow behind him.

Kaneki turned around after seeing the shadow. "Tsuki, what are you-"

He was cut off with a kiss to the lips. Kaneki was blushing furiously at the sudden affection. Tsukiyama pulled away, only just to start kissing his neck. Kaneki tried to gently push him away.

"T-tsuki, s-stop. I'm just making coffee for our desserts!" Kaneki said in a flustered tone. This time, Tsukiyama pulled away completely.

"Oh? But the only dessert I see here is you. May I devour you?" He smirked.

"W….what?" Kaneki said in confusion.

'WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTT?!' He mentally screamed.

What was Tsukiyama even talking about?

 **WOAAAH! What's this!? A POSSIBLE LEMON? UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sooo. It has been a long time, whoever is still following me x.x It's been a very long time. We both graduated high school and we are now in college, and things have been really busy. Well, we are back! We hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 9**

"Kaneki."

Kaneki looked up the purple haired man, knowing he awaited an answer.

"Tsukiyama, I-"

He was immediately cut off by a harsh knock on his door. He slightly jumped at the loud banging, unaware that Tsukiyama looked annoyed. Kaneki looked apologetic then walked towards the door.

He looked through the peephole, and was a little confused to see a badge shown through the peephole. Gently, he opened the door to face the man.

"Good afternoon, young man. My name is Amon, and I am a detective. " The tall man spoke.

"H-hello, sir. How can I help you?"

"I'd like to ask you some questions if you know a man named Tsukiyama Shuu." The man said showing him a picture of him. Kaneki looked shocked that a picture was presented. He glanced backward just a second to see Tsukiyama behind the door holding up his finger to his lips, gesturing him.

Kaneki looked back, and shook his head.

"He's a regular at the cafe that I work in, but other than that I don't know much about him." Kaneki whispered slightly.

Amon looked skeptical, and tried to glance behind Kaneki, but he blocked his view.

"Is there something you wanted to know about him?" Kaneki asked wondering what this was all about. Amon stared at him hard knowing he was lying to him. He knew he saw Tsukiyama enter the home, but since he has no warrant he can't barge in.

He took a step back and shook his head no.

"Sorry to bother you it was my mistake. Here is my card. Call me if you have any problems with him." He said handing him the card. Kaneki glanced down once, and nodded. He quickly closed the door. Taking in a deep breath he glanced at the frowning Tsukiyama with suspicion.

Tsukiyama glanced at the card, and then plucked it from his fingers causing him to gasp. He stared at it for a moment then started to rip it apart with a sneer.

"You won't call him, okay Kaneki? He's someone you shouldn't get involved with." Tsukiyama murmured. Kaneki looked at him questioningly.

"Who is he? And why did he come looking for you, Tsuki?" Kaneki asked. Tsukiyama then smiled, and pulled him close.

"It is nothing your pretty head has to worry about. We just have some bad history with each other. It seems he can't get over it… pathetic." He whispered the last part thinking Kaneki didn't hear, but he did and he was very suspicious. Kaneki wanted answers, but he knew he wouldn't get them.

Tsukiyama's phone suddenly started ringing. He was about to ignore it, until he saw the caller id. He quickly picked up.

"What? Make it quick, it's my day off." He said coldly to the other person on the line.

Kaneki could only hear mumbling, but from what was being said, it was important.

"What? That's not supposed to be until tomorrow night!" Tsukiyama began to get angry. Kaneki started to worry.

"So it's been moved to today? Right now? ...Fine. But you owe me for this." And with that, he hung up.

"I'm so sorry, darling but I have to go. Something came up." He said in a defeated, yet sad tone.

"Oh, okay. Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Kaneki asked, eyes filling up with hope.

"I'll just have to call you when I can, love. I'm really sorry." he replied.

Kaneki felt upset, but became happy after Tsukiyama pulled him close for a kiss.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, mon amour." He heard Shuu say as he walked out and closed the door after him.

Kaneki's sadness turned into curiosity.

"I wonder what was so important.." he mumbled.

Shuu cursed himself as he walked away from the apartment. Why all of a sudden was his next appointment changed to today right at this moment?

He dialed the person he was on the phone with previously and simply said, "I'm on the way."

After a few moments of walking, he got into a car that was waiting for him on the curb. He got inside, and found one of his 'business partners'.

"So please explain why the appointment was moved to today, Jason." He said, not looking at his partner. He was pale, muscular, and blonde.

"Don't I warrant a hello, Shuu?" He said in a fake sad tone. Tsukiyama did not respond. Jason sighed.

"Tch, the woman said she would have her payment by the original date but we got news that she is fleeing the city because she refuses to pay. So we located her at the train station, waiting for her escape. So we decided to cut her off right there." Jason explained.

"Hm. And why did you call me of all people? I hope you know I was quite busy." Shuu said in annoyed tone. He was so close to embracing Kaneki.

"Because you're good with the punishments, is that wrong?" Jason replied.

"Please, I know you like to chop off all your client's fingers and toes just for the fun of it." Shuu said in a disgusted tone.

Jason let out a large laugh causing Tsukiyama to be annoyed with him.

"You are right, yes you are, but with you… you love the sight of blood. You can be quite carnivorous when you are near someone so succulent. It that why you follow around that little black haired boy like a puppy."

Tsukiyama quickly pulled out a knife holding it against his neck making him stop laughing. He looked at Tsukiyama with a glare.

"What do you think you are doing?" Jason growled.

"I would shut your mouth about him. I don't to hear anything from your filthy mouth!" Tsukiyama snapped.

The both continued to stare at each other until another henchman came out.

"Boss she is coming this way."

Tsukiyama removed the knife and put it away in the holder. He glanced at Jason one more time with disgust before looking away.

"Let's get this damn job over with." He said walking in front. It was time to finish the job.

The woman didn't notice the men getting out of the car. They acted like average businessmen that

were done with work at the office for the day. But after a bit of distance, they began to follow her.

After a few blocks, the woman finally noticed the group of men following her. Suddenly realizing who they were, she began to ran.

"Scatter!" Shuu shouted as the two other men ran in a different direction. He planned to chase her while his two partners cut her off in order to corner her.

The woman began to cry, knowing what her fate was going to be for not paying. Maybe she shouldn't have come to them in the first place. She ran as fast as she could, constantly looking for a way to escape Shuu's chase.

She began to slow down, and found herself in an abandoned building. She tried to run back to leave, but quickly saw the two henchmen blocking the way, with Tsukiyama walking slowly towards her.

"Please no! Don't hurt me!" She cried out, falling to her knees in exhaustion.

"Sorry, dear. You thought you could escape from us, but you can't. My men are always watching our clients. We knew you were going to escape. Now face your punishment." He said in a sickening sweet tone.

"I'm begging you! I have a family that needs me!" She screamed.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. You came to us for a loan, with no money to pay it back, and not considering your family, knowing that we do not take our business lightly? How selfish of you." Tsukiyama replied, grinning.

"Please!" The woman begged, becoming hysteric.

Shuu pulled out a lighter as Jason walked over, taking out a bottle of gasoline to give to Tsukiyama.

The woman's eyes began to widen as she realized how her life was going to be ended.

"Don't do this! Just shoot me please please please!" She whimpered, knowing that begging wasn't going to do anything to change their minds.

"We have been after you for almost a month. Enough is enough." The purple haired man said in an exasperated tone.

He didn't wait to pour the gasoline over her head, watching her try to spit it out as it got in her mouth. She didn't even notice the lighter being lit as she was trying to get the gasoline off her. It was suddenly thrown at her, bursting her into flames.

She screamed like a madman trying to stop the flames, but she was too weakened by the excruciating pain from the fire. After a few moments her screams stopped, and her body thudded to the floor, still burning.

Tsukiyama then began to chuckle and those chuckles then turned into hysteric laughter. He laughed for another moment, before coming back to reality.

The two henchmen put her out, and called for another henchmen to collect her body and evidence.

"You two take care of this. I have something to take care of." Shuu said to his men. They nodded and waited for their assistance.

 **So now we're getting deeper into what Tsukiyama really does for work, and why did a detective randomly show up at Kaneki's house? Stay updated with the story and find out! Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**YOOOOO Sorry for the late update! Here is the new chapter! Enjoy it ^-^**

 **Chapter 10**

Kaneki passed out the coffee cups with a smile on his face.

"Enjoy your coffee, Sir." He bowed backing away. He sighed, still feeling anxious when talking to random people. He looked at the corner where Tsukiyama normally sat seeing it empty. It was strange not seeing him everyday. He hadn't been in the cafe for about a week since he had to leave.

Kaneki sighed again, but put on smile as he heard the door ring signalling there was a customer here.

"Good afternoon si-"

Kaneki paused looking surprised The same detective before entered looking at him with blank expression.

"Table for one." He muttered, continuing to stare at Kaneki. Kaneki nodded numbly looking for a place to seat him. The only place available was Tsukiyama's chair he left empty on purpose.

"Umm I-I we don-"

"There's a seat over here sir just follow me." Touka said coming from behind Kaneki causing him to jump. She gave him a weird look showing the man to where Tsukiyama sat.

Kaneki tried hard to not say anything to stop them, but that would be rude. Amon seemed to had noticed the dilemma and sighed with defeat.

"You know what? I believe I would prefer a seat at the bar thank you." Amon said showing himself the way.

Kaneki was slightly confused at the change of location, but he wasn't complaining. Touka motioned for Kaneki to follow her. He nodded walking into the back room with her.

"What is wrong with you? You work with a pout with on your face like a sad little puppy. Did something happen? Did something happen between you and that jerk?" Touka asked. She was hoping that they had broken up.

"He…. He hasn't been here for almost a week. I tried to contact him, but he never answers. I'm worried that something had happened." Kaneki whispered.

Touka wanted some much to blurt out what he might be doing. Being a killer that he is. Can she risk that with the threat Tsukiyama has made?

"Listen Kaneki… with Tsukiyama...he-"

The bell rung, signalling that a customer came in.

"We can talk later, sorry Touka?"

Kaneki quickly left the back. He then smiled brightly to see who had came in. He then glanced at the detective that was looking at him with calculated eyes. He gulped and Touka came back looking at him.

"I got this guy. Go talk to your lover." She said with a frown. Kaneki nodded, and gave a small smile to Tsukiyama.

"Good afternoon, Tsukiyama." Kaneki said in a formal tone, not knowing how to react when the detective was watching.

"Hello to you too, Kaneki. Just my usual for today, please." said Shuu.

Kaneki was confused. Why was he acting like a stranger? Then it had hit him that the detective was watching the purple haired man like a hawk.

Shuu took his usual seat, noticing the officer a few feet away from him. He had his eyes on him until Kaneki came to his table.

"I will take a cup of coffee, black please?" Tsukiyama said looking at the detective as well. They were having a staring match basically. Kaneki looked between them worried. He nodded and hurried back to get the order. Touka had already served the detective Kaneki saw. He made the coffee quickly wanting to hurry back, but he was stopped by him.

"You said he comes here often right?" He asked now staring at Kaneki questionly.

Kaneki nodded slowly, "Yes he is a regular."

Amon nodded slowly. He sat his cup down setting down the money and tip and got up.

"Thank you for the coffee. I will be back soon." Amon said nodding to Kaneki. Kaneki stared at him until he left through the door. He hurried back to Tsukiyama who was looking at him with a slight angry expression.

"What did he want?" Tsukiyama demanded stopping Kaneki in his tracks.

"H-He asked if you c-came often. I said you were a regular, then he left." Kaneki stuttered. Tsukiyama seemed to stare at him for eternity until he spoke.

"I don't want you to talk to him anymore. Do you hear me?" Tsukiyama snapped making Kaneki flinch.

"B-But he was a c-customer. I-"

"Did you not hear what I said? I don't want you talking to him. Do you understand?" Tsukiyama whispered harshly.

Kaneki gulped, tears forming in his eyes. He had never seen him so angry before… it was scary.

"I..I-I-"

"Kaneki I will serve him. Go manage the front." Touka said, glaring at Tsukiyama. Kaneki whispered a yes before walking fast to the bar. He sniffled holding his tears back. It was scary being in a situation like that, he didn't want that to ever happen again.

He looked over to see Touka and Tsukiyama arguing with each other until Tsukiyama slammed his hands down on the table causing everyone to look at him. He met Kaneki's stare, making him shrink back at the anger he radiated.

He put down the money, giving Touka one last glare. He made his way to the front stopping in front of Kaneki making him freeze.

"We will talk about this later. I apologize for scaring you." He said before leaving the cafe.

"That son of a-" Touka began, but was cut off by the manager now walking their way.

"Touka. Kaneki. Come to my office. Nishki, please manage the floor for a bit while we're gone." Nishki groaned at the thought of doing more work.

The three of them walked to the second floor of the cafe into his office, closing the door after them.

"Explain what had just happened." Yoshimaru said sternly. He was not one to get angry, but that scene downstairs had him curious, and a bit angry that his two best employees caused a commotion.

"W-well-" Kaneki began, but got cut off by Touka.

"A regular customer was rude to Kaneki, and I defended him. It was my fault." Touka said calmly, trying to hold in her anger.

"Is this really the truth?" The manager asked, knowing it wasn't the complete truth.

She sighed knowing he won't stop asking until she tells the truth. "There was this detective that asked Kaneki if Tsukiyama came here often, and he said yes. But then Tsukiyama got all angry with Kaneki, and was really angry with him. He made him start to cry and I told him to manage the front while I spoke with him, but he was nothing but rude and angry at me for intervening." She explained.

Yoshimaru thought for a moment.

"A detective was questioning Tsukiyama? Is our loyal customer someone we should be careful around?" He asked.

"No he isn-"

"Yes." Touka cut Kaneki off again, to his dismay.

"Why so?" He continued to ask.

Touka thought for a moment. She didn't want to risk everything so soon.

"I just heard so really bad rumors concerning him. I don't want him bother Kaneki like he did." Touka stated. Kaneki sighed, and looked at his manager.

"Sir please, Tsukiyama didn't mean any harm. He was upset that the detective was bothering me. He is my boyfriend, and he doesn't act like that at all… I've never seen him angry before." He whispered. The manager looked at him and sighed.

"I will give him one more chance. If he makes a commotion like that again he will not be allowed back here. Do you both understand?" He asked looking at both of them.

Kaneki nodded nervously while Touka looked dismayed.

He needs to talk to Tsukiyama very soon.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! Please leave a review, it means a lot to us c:**


End file.
